


untitled

by richterscaler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richterscaler/pseuds/richterscaler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but for me, there is a storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074782) by [Authoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/pseuds/Authoress). 



It's easy, now that they have the Ghost Drift under control, to reach across it and find Kageyama when he wakes up alone on top of the blankets. Kageyama is sprawled on their couch, asleep, and Hinata wonders why he slept out there instead of in the bedroom with him.

He pads out to the little living room quietly and stands over Kageyama, twisting his fingers together for a moment before giving in to the urge to slide a hand into Kageyama's hair. He never lets Hinata touch his hair when he's awake, which is a shame for Hinata. It's such soft hair, silky and dark against his fingers.

Kageyama sighs softly. Maybe he's dreaming. Hinata could look - easily, easy as breathing - but he gives Kageyama the privacy of his own head while he sleeps. He isn't so invasive as to peer into his head when Kageyama can't push him away.

It's a little weird, he realizes, just standing over the couch with his hand in Kageyama's hair. He isn't a _creep_ ; he doesn't just watch people sleep.

With that in mind it's easy, again, easy as breathing, to move from standing to being wedged between Kageyama and the back of the couch. Hinata lets out a soft breath when he tucks his head against Kageyama's back and drapes an arm over his waist. They fit together so easily, like they were meant to lie like this, pressed together on a tiny couch.

(Sometimes Hinata wonders about fate and destiny, and if they were meant to rivals, partners, friends, lovers.)

He falls asleep with Kageyama's shirt stuck to his face. When Kageyama wakes to a warm body pressed against and over him, he smiles a little and it's easy, easy as breathing to reach out to the Ghost Drift to nudge contentment across before he lets sleep overtake him again.


End file.
